


Grucknut? Grucknut.

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorties with a rare OT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grucknut? Grucknut.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be updated more once my finals are over, sorry for the long wait!

Tucker had been on the blue team long enough to know they never did anything. Hell, he didn’t even need to be on the Blue team for more than five minutes to know they never did anything. Caboose was too…Caboose to do much, and Church never wanted to do anything. Anything. Tucker had never met a person so hell-bent against doing stuff until he met mister “Tucker, give me a piggy-back for science”. Compared to Church, Grif looked like a star athlete-he would at the very least fucking walk. Red team wasn’t much better. They did the same things blue team usually did-they stood around and talked. They just stood around and argued with each other. Nobody in this goddamn canyon ever really did anything else.  
However, there’s only so much standing-and-arguing one can take before they need a break. Tucker could’ve used a break from the moment he was assigned to this canyon! So when Grif pitched him the idea of ditching the blue routine and coming over to red base to just chill for a while, Tucker didn’t even think twice. Sarge could’ve set this whole thing up as a trap, and Tucker wouldn’t have really cared, because Grif mentioned two words of significant importance-Video Games.  
“We don’t have much, unfortunately, but we have a few old games. Still surprised you guys don’t have anything like this.” Grif said with a gesture to one corner of the tiny red rec-room. Tucker noticed immediately that it looked the exact same as the blue rec-room, apart from the color scheme and the arrangement of furniture.  
“Dude, we don’t even have a TV anymore. Caboose fucking threw the remote at it and broke the screen. He thought it was how you were supposed to change the channels.”  
“Man, that sucks! All we have to worry about here is Sarge trying to take the console for spare parts or Simmons trying to beat my score in Halo. Fucking Halo.”  
“You have Halo? What the fuck, how did you get that?”  
“I have my ways. Wanna play a round or two?” Grif asked with a cheesy grin while holding out a second controller. Twenty-four rounds later, the two were still going at it, with Grif ahead by five only because he had been playing the game much longer.  
Donut had already peeped his head into the rec-room twice to see if the aqua and orange soldiers were still playing with each other. Even this, on the third time checking every hour or so, they were still playing that stupid game. This time, however, it would not stand.  
“Guys, you’ve been playing that for hours! Don’t you get tired of shooting-up guys at some point?” Donut whined as he walked up behind them, flopping dramatically over the back of the red sofa. No, not red. Carmine.  
“Lay off, Donut, we’re on break.” Grif rolled his eyes. Tucker didn’t even blink at Donut’s entrance.  
“I’m not trying to get you to do work, Grif. But cmon guys, you’ve been playing with each other for hours! I’m bored!” Donut stretched the vowels for emphasis, sliding forward over the back of the sofa until his legs were up in the air and his head was level with Tucker’s knees.  
“What do you want us to do about it? I think there’s another control over there-“ Tucker offered, finally glancing down at Donut when the pink solider nudged his leg with his face, emitting an angry “mmph” while doing so.  
“No thanks, I don’t like this game. Too much violence for little-old-me!”  
“Then what do you want, Donut?” Grif asked with a hefty sigh, pausing the game for a moment. Donut chewed on his lower lip for a second before his eyes lit up and a sinister smile spread across his cheeks.  
“Well-“ he started, but something about his tone of voice caused Grif to immediately unpause the game. Tucker paused it instead, earning him an ugly look from Grif.  
“Well what?” Tucker prompted. To him, Donut’s ideas were almost always good ones-if you know what that means.  
“Well originally I was going to suggest the three of us move somewhere more comfortable, but since somebody-” Donut turned to glare the sulking, slouching Hawaiian. “-doesn’t seem up to fun, how about just you and me, Tucker?”  
“Hell yeah!” Tucker didn’t need to be asked twice-the mere mention of something sexual was enough to summon him from across the canyon, after all. Tucker tossed the game controller over to Grif, standing up and moving to the back of the couch, pulling Donut up to his feet and scooping the smaller soldier in his arms, walking off to where exactly Donut meant by “somewhere more comfortable”. Grif sat in the leftover silence for a minute before deciding to just shut the game off and walk down the hall.  
“Room for one more?” he asked while knocking. He didn’t have to knock twice before he was yanked into the room by both the other eager soldiers.  
An hour or so later, Grif was the bottom of a cuddle pile, and happier than ever to admit that Donut had some pretty good ideas for “fun”.


End file.
